Magia do Cinema
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Quando uma garota viaja de trem para encontrar o seu namorado, e acaba conhecendo e apaixonando-se por outro rapaz; em 64 minutos, Queenie Goldstein é apresentada ao mundo do cinema, e não pode fazer nada mais do que encantar-se pela magia que ele traz. Julia Rutherford pode não existir, mas ambas passaram pela mesma experiência (ou quase isso).


O trem era tão realista...

Queenie, pela primeira vez, imaginou como seria andar em um transporte como aquele, ir ao colégio de trem todos os anos.

Não era difícil sentir-se outra pessoa para ela, bastava procurar na mais profunda camada da mente as coisas mais banais de uma pessoa, pois o que se quer esquecer aflora com muito mais facilidade. Os medos, os anseios... As partes mais superficiais de uma pessoa, embora muitos legilimentes considerassem o contrário.O banal como o mais superficial.

Contudo, era uma experiência diferente de ir ao teatro. Lá, você sabia o que estavam pensando no momento, o que podia estragar a experiência, embora alguns conseguissem encarnar uma personalidade completamente distinta. Era assim que ela sabia quem eram os verdadeiros atores, aqueles que não atuavam, mas sentiam, se tornavam o personagem.

Ali, ela não encontrava essa conexão. Os atores e os elementos pareciam estar perto dela, mas ela sabia que não estavam. Talvez, se fosse algo criado por bruxos, ela pudesse, por um segundo, acreditar, mas a sua lógica dizia claramente. Aquilo não era real.

E era incrível.

Incrível como os no-majs conseguiam capturar a realidade, pausá-la e repeti-la quantas vezes quisessem, como se estivessem vivendo-a pela primeira vez. Como memórias soltas em uma penseira.

Queenie amava ver como as fotos se moviam, mas as fotografias no-majs eram paradas, o que tornava tudo mais curioso. As fotografias eram pausadas, mas eles tinham filmes, que eram como várias fotos em movimento, mas em sequência e podendo durar horas. As imagens bruxas eram sempre tão... Repetitivas.

Tanto as fotos quanto os filmes eram em preto e branco, e sem som, mas uma legenda aparecia, mostrando o que cada pessoa estava falando. Isso só tornava mais difícil de compreender, de sentir-se conectada ao personagem, ela não podia escutar a sua voz, e a falta de cores impedia que ela tivesse uma ideia melhor sobre o tom dos cabelos, cor dos olhos, a cor da pele, as roupas...

Outra coisa que a fascinava entre os no-majs eram as roupas. Iguais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes, sem aquele toque de... Magia.

Permaneceu sentada àquela cadeira, observando aquela enorme tela, parecendo um quadro de desenhos que se moviam, convidando o telespectador a aproximar-se, como se fosse a passagem para um outro mundo.

Por que a lei era tão estúpida?

Por muito tempo, Queenie acreditou que a Lei Rappaport era o melhor, que ela visava o bem de uma comunidade que não sofreu pela perseguição na Idade Média, mas sofreu a caça às bruxas de Salém, teve os purgantes, que nenhum outro país teve. Ao menos, não com tanta ferocidade.

Ela acreditava nisso. Acreditava que os no-majs estariam melhores sem relacionar-se com os bruxos, e vice-versa. Acreditou nisso ainda mais quando Tina chegou ao gabinete de permissão de varinha, com uma expressão de raiva comprimida, algo que nunca viu no rosto da irmã.

Nunca pensou que ela seria capaz de atacar a uma no-maj, fosse quem fosse.

E então aconteceu.

Sua irmã tinha mudado completamente, e ela constatou isso quando ela trouxe dois homens para dentro de casa. Um no-maj e um britânico atrapalhado, que estava causando um pânico em apenas um dia dentro de New York.

Meses se passaram, e a coisa que ela mais desejava era que aquela lei nunca existisse. Qual era o problema? Na Inglaterra, muitos bruxos casavam com "muggles" e nada de ruim acontecia. Se eles regularizassem, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

Era um modo ingênuo de pensar, mas ela estava apaixonada.

Esperou um tempo se passar antes de ir procurar por Jacob, já que não sabia como encontrá-lo, e queria esperar que ele organizasse a própria vida. Sabia o que Newt tinha feito, já que ele contou a ela e a Tina, antes de partir para o seu país de origem.

Não sabia como tinha conseguido segurar-se ao vê-lo novamente, lembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido. Depois de muitas conversas, ele parecia lembrar-se de algo, como ela pôde constatar, mas muitas coisas eram inexplicáveis. Memórias ruins ligadas a boas memórias, e elas não se encaixavam.

Vê-lo debaixo da chuva foi a pior coisa que pôde presenciar, mas agora eles estavam ali. Como se tudo não passasse de um sonho.

Em uma sala de cinema, ignorando completamente o mundo lá fora. Todos os problemas que a guerra de Grindelwald causava, a lei criada por uma tola bruxa apaixonada, e o fato de que Queenie saiu sem avisar à sua irmã.

A Lei Rappaport não passava de uma proibição ao amor, à amizade e a conhecer o melhor que os no-majs poderiam oferecer.

Gostaria de compartilhar os seus pensamentos com alguém, mas sabia que ninguém entenderia. Nem Jacob, nem Tina. Ela era uma auror, e ele já estava acostumado.

Naquela noite, Queenie descobriu a magia do cinema.


End file.
